Yin and Yang
by Allegriana
Summary: Such a perfect pair. A match made in hell, perhaps.


_A/N: Hello ! I have returned after a writer's block of eternal misery, with new inspiration! Hurray! For how long this inspiration will last, I have no idea. But enough of that._

_This is an idea I've had for ages, but have either procrastinated from or just couldn't be bothered. XD  
Anyway, let the fic begin!  
Oh wait, DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trauma Center. But it'd be cool if I did, because then I'd be head of Atlus and be one VERY rich girl._

_Date of writing: Between January 14th and 17th_

_

* * *

_

**Yin And Yang****  
A oneshot by Aurorasong**

One. Just one simple, perfect cell.  
The beginning of something remarkable.

However, not all is as it seems. As the cell splits, primitive but nonetheless sentient thoughts surface.

The pair twirl in a seemingly hypnotic dance, captivating all who lay eyes upon it. 'Such a perfect pair…' they would think, oblivious to the truth. They see what lies before them – they are indeed perfect together. Without the other, one would lose strength. But somehow they cannot begin to comprehend what lies _within_. A match made in hell, perhaps.

Although it may appear serene, it is merely one illusion among many. The two halves of one whole meet in mortal combat, competing for glory until the bitter end. But even as the scales tip, even as the battle turns on its head, it is all in vain. No checkmate or endgame, just a constant stalemate. Two beings of the closest kinship, totally equal in skill, alike yet polar opposites. Black and white, hot and cold. Some would consider it a curse.

It's name? Deftera. Monday – the beginning, the start of an ongoing cycle, destined to run on for evermore… or so it is thought.

It wasn't always this way. At least, not until the feelings of insanity settled in after the isolation, when meddling scientists prodded and poked with dangerous instruments. Feelings of anger and hate developed in the once innocent. An insatiable hunger for blood, both of enemies… and of hosts.

*---*

War scars left in the wake of the endless dance: tumours, the spawn of the battling twins. They bury their roots deep into their host - shocking an unprepared immune system – and begin to sap on the sweet nectars of vitality like leeches. Panic spreads across the body, taken by surprise and left with little strength to give. The beginning of the end.

A light shines in on the chaos, as an opening appears overhead. Humans, armed with cold, metallic weapons look down upon the battlefield, calculating their next move. Yet Deftera is blissfully unaware, too concerned with civil war to pay any attention to intruders, let alone deal with them.

As a consequence, they realize too late that the assault has begun. A sudden red glare, tumours disappear, thick blood sprays! An alien, plastic device worms its way into the body, vacuuming up the crimson liquid and with it, the energy of Deftera.

Weakened and enraged, the cycle comes to an abrupt end as the twins break apart to retaliate. The human nurse rushes around, panicking as vital readings drop dramatically. This leaves the duet satisfied they are safe, and immediately they return to their 'dance'. But this a false sensation as the drain stealthily returns to absorb the last of their life force.

A primal instinct triggers in the simple minds of the hell twins, and the eternal dance of war becomes erratic and tumultuous, in a feeble attempt to stay alive. Even though it is obvious all hope is lost, adrenaline pumps freely. Ethereal wings sprout and spread, and in the extreme heat weaknesses conceal themselves. For a moment they are unflawed, god-like energy – Yin and Yang.

Yet all great things must end, and this is no different. In a matter of milliseconds, the circle expands and sighs its final breath, before drawing in, shriveling and solidifying. _Never to fight again._

The humans celebrate victory while Deftera slips into the darkness. Madame Fate has played her hand and pulled her strings, and it seems that this time GUILT was chosen to fall.

*---*

One. Just one simple, perfect cell.  
The beginning of something remarkable.

However, sometimes remarkable just isn't enough…

* * *

_A/N: Huzzah! Finished! Take that world!  
I decided to take a different path with this fic by using present tense rather than past. Just to test myself, I suppose. But in the end, I think it added to the effect I'd planned: weird, mysterious, etc. It was actually pretty difficult, considering the fact that after using it for most of your life, you get used to using past tense! XD There were a few times that I had to go back and revise paragraphs because it didn't agree with the rest of the story. I blame the fact it was midnight when I wrote it, and I was seriously (a bit) tired. So if you notice something weird about the tense, please tell me! A review about anything is appreciated actually, because they seem to be an endangered species around here. Oh well, I can always hope. I will consider any constructive critisism/advice!_

_This fics been a year in the making, (not writing) so it's nice to see it online at last. I love every review I get, (except flames) and remember: the review button LOVES YOU!_


End file.
